1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of applicator tips for cosmetic products and more particularly the field of cold effect applicator tips for cosmetic products.
2. Description of Related Art
There are applicator tips allowing a cold effect to be conferred to the user when the latter put the applicator tip in contact with his skin.
For example, the document US 2003/0100936 describes an applicator tip allowing a cold effect to be conferred to the user. Such applicator tip comprises a hollow roller adapted to be put in contact with the user's skin. Such hollow roller may be made of a metal, a ceramics, a plastics, a quartz sapphire. Said hollow roller also includes a reservoir filled with a freezable liquid. Before use, such roller should be arranged in a sufficiently cold place so as to allow the liquid to be frozen, for example in a freezer. Upon its use, the frozen liquid forms a heat well, the roller wall then creating an interface between the skin and the frozen liquid. The frozen liquid cools the skin through the roller wall.
Thus, with such applicator, the use of a freezing means is necessary. Consequently, the use of such applicator tip is power consuming.
Furthermore, there are applicator tips that do not need, previously to the use, a cooling through a cooling means such as for example a freezer.
An example of applicator tip of this type is disclosed in the document U.S. Pat. No. 7,883,287. Such applicator tip includes a thermal storing body in ceramics or in metal to apply the cosmetic product contained in a reservoir. The storing body presents a volume comprised between 300 and 700 mm3 and the mass thereof can be comprised between 0.3 and 0.7 g. The surface of the applicator tip is polished. The cold effect of the applicator tip is obtained by the simple contact between the thermal storing body and the user's skin.
However, the use of a metal is not recommended, in particular because the metal must come in contact with the cosmetic product being applied. Indeed, the metal can lead to an oxidation of the cosmetic product, thereby damaging its properties.
Furthermore, the ceramics is a quite expansive material. For example, a ceramics being usually used to confer a cold effect is based on alumina at 96% in weight. The ceramic working is relatively complex. In fact, it needs the following steps of:                mixing ceramic powder with a thermoplastic polymer binder until obtaining a homogenous mixture;        heating the homogenous mixture;        extruding the homogenous mixture under the shape of granules;        heating the granules to melt the binder;        injecting the homogenous mixture made of ceramic powder and melted binder in a mould to obtain a raw part;        heating the raw part at about 400° C. to remove the binder so as to obtain a baked part;        heating the baked part at 85% of the melting temperature of the ceramics for sintering, allowing for the densification and the reduction of the ceramic powder into a dense solid with elimination of the pores.        
Also, such ceramics further needs an assembling step with the use of a hoop so as to enclose the ceramic against the container in which the cosmetic product is contained.